


Entre cendre et poussière

by xHeaarts



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeaarts/pseuds/xHeaarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle avait cru voler. Réellement. Rien à voir avec une quelconque magie. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus discret, comme des ailes qui auraient percé la peau de son dos, et l'aurait emmené loin au-dessus du sol, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle s'envolait, littéralement, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle était bien là-haut, heureuse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre cendre et poussière

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonsoir, tous le monde ! Oui, un nom qu'on n'a jamais vu sur ce fandom. Eh bien je compte bien venir le pollué, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Ceci est donc un recueil de One-Shot, plus ou moins bordélique suivant mon humeur.
> 
> Genre : Angst, très Angst.
> 
> Chronologie : Prend place à la suite du chapitre 234, attention SPOIL pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans !
> 
> Personnage : Sheba Centric
> 
> Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimiez !

**Entre cendre et poussière**

Elle avait cru voler. Réellement. Rien à voir avec une quelconque magie. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus discret, comme des ailes qui auraient percé la peau de son dos, et l'aurait emmené loin au-dessus du sol, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle s'envolait, littéralement, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle était bien là-haut, heureuse.

Puis, soudainement, elle s'était écrasée. La chute avait été douloureuse. Plus encore que l'atterrissage. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle ne respirait plus. Elle voulait hurler, mais plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était serrée, et la douleur l'enserrait, violement. Elle voyait le sol approcher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Juste souffrir. Si durement qu'aucune larme n'avait coulé.

Salomon était parti. Il l'avait laissé là, à terre, entre cendre et poussière, au beau milieu de cet enfer qu'était devenu leur base, le jour de l'attaque. Elle s'était effondrée, alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait arriver. Il était partie, ailleurs, si loin… Il n'y avait plus rien à lui, plus aucune trace, plus aucun souffle. Rien d'autre que la poussière de leur monde, et les corps devenus cendre. Et Sheba était seule, si seule qu'elle n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Elle avait voulu s'accrocher, le retenir, si désespérément qu'elle n'avait même pas pu l'effleurer. Il avait glissé entre ses doigts, lui avait souri, une dernière fois, puis était parti. Comme il était venu. Si vite qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'un petit Rukh s'envoler, lui caressant la joue au passage.

Il était beau Salomon. Dans un moment pareil, elle avait pensé à ça. Alors qu'il s'effaçait, elle avait vu en lui ce quelque chose qui lui donnait la force de se battre pour un idéal parfois utopique, souvent futile. Mais elle y croyait. A cause de lui. Pour lui. Pour ce petit quelque chose qui grandissait en elle depuis qu'il y avait mis son grain de sel. Pour tout le monde, ceux qui étaient morts et ceux qui pleuraient les disparus. Pour Setta, pour Tess. Pour les cendres qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, pareil à des rêves qui ne verront jamais jour.

Mais Sheba, dans tout ça, elle n'avait rien. Pas de cendre, juste la poussière qu'avait laissé leur combat. Et ses larmes, noyant les cendres dans une mer infinie de tristesse.

_« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu quitter cette pièce. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais pu vous rencontrer tous. »_

Dans sa bulle, tout là-haut, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à ces instants. Joyeux. Les plus joyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait appris le bonheur avec eux, tous. Avoir une famille. Savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter, à tout instant, quoi qu'il arrive, contre vents et marées. Ils l'avaient vu grandir, apprendre à vivre. Ils savaient tout d'elle, qui elle était, comment elle pensait. Tous. Même Arba… Elle y avait cru si fort, bon sang. Elle ne s'étonnait pas vraiment que la chute ait pu être aussi rude.

Salomon était parti. Et le malheur était resté. Elle était restée seule. Ugo était là, bien sûr, mais trop ailleurs pour être présent. Elle n'avait qu'un corps sans âme, dont elle était devenue les yeux et la voix. Mais toujours isolée, triste et larmoyante. Elle avait mal au cœur.

Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus rien à quoi se rattacher. Seulement un petit être, qui ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant, parce qu'il était trop tôt. Ils étaient tous partis, l'avaient abandonné à son sort, à tenter de donner un peu d'ordre à un monde qui ne pouvait définitivement pas en avoir.

Elle restait dans la poussière, Sheba. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle perdait son sang sous les yeux de celle qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme sa mère. Dans la poussière et seule. Sa chute n'avait pas eu de fin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sol où s'écraser. Maintenant elle s'en rendait compte. Elle se moquait du sang qui coulait, des horreurs qui avaient lieu sous ses yeux. Elle n'en avait que faire, d'Al Thamen. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce petit bout de rien en elle, qui allait devoir vivre sans elle, sans Salomon. Sans famille. Mais il allait devoir vivre. Et ça, cette idée-là, elle la détestait. Elle ne voulait pas le confier à Ugo, elle voulait le garder pour elle, lui parler de son père, chaque jour, chaque minute qui se présenterai à eux. Mais non, Sheba, elle se vidait de son sang, et n'avait le temps pour rien. Pas même pour pleurer. Elle fixait juste le monde avec haine, parce qu'elle le détestait. Il lui avait tout prix. Son bonheur, sa famille, son amour. Et son fils.

_« Aladin, je voulais te rencontrer. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été capable d'au moins te serrer dans mes bras. Au moins une fois._

_Pardonne-moi… »_


End file.
